


A Little Less Conversation, Little More Touch My Body

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Political Parties, Relationship Advice, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Team Up, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Your doing it wrong." Damian quirked an eyebrow and stared at his eldest brother."Your supposed to look all dreamy while you look at him." Dick gave him an example but it ended up with him choking on his champagne, coughing some of it up.Damian's eyes had widened a bit, but then his face returned to his normal scowl as he handed Richard a napkin. "Your idiotic if you think I was...er.. day dreaming about someone."Dick cleared his throat, dabbing the napkin on his chest. "Not 'someone', Tim." Damian's face instantly lit up like a firework.OR:Where it takes Damian and Tim years and years to finally confess.





	A Little Less Conversation, Little More Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the tittle sucks. I was desperate and when your listening to Ariana Grande's Into You, you just can't help yourself. XD Please enjoy this. It took me like 4 days to write it.

**Damian: 14   Tim: 16**

"Your doing it wrong." Damian quirked an eyebrow and stared at his eldest brother. "Your supposed to look all _dreamy_ while you look at him." Dick gave him an example but it ended up with him choking on his champagne, coughing some of it up.

 

 

 

Damian's eyes had widened a bit, but then his face returned to his normal scowl as he handed Richard a napkin."Your  _Idiotic_ if you think I was...er.. _day dreaming_ about someone."

 

 

 

Dick cleared his throat, dabbing the napkin on his chest. "Not _'someone'_ , Tim." Damian's face instantly lit up like a firework.

 

 

 _'SLAP!'_ "R-Richard!" Damian shouted, earning some weird looks from guests around them. Noticing the stares, he quieted down a bit, sighing. "D-don't say things like that!"

 

 

 

Dick rubbed his now red face and glared. "First of all, ow. Second, Dami. No offense but whenever your in the same room, or can _see_ Tim, you can practically cut the sexual tension with a _knife_."

 

 

Damian turned away, crossing his arms and scoffing. _"Shut up, Grayson."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't like Tim _didn't_ want to be paired up with the demon brat. He was actually _thrilled_ when Bruce had said they were going on a small mission together. Though, he pretended to be angry and upset and when Tim had looked at Damian, the kid seemed sincerely _hurt_ for a moment before going right back and _agreeing_ with him.

 

 

 

So, here they were, out late at night in Tim's apartment after the entire mission. It was honestly exhausting. "Drake..I-I need to leave." The older teen raked a hand through his hair, ripping his mask off.

 

 

 

"Why? Didn't Bruce say you could stay here tonight if you were too tired?" Damian crossed his arms, turning away as Tim watched his face light up for a second, but easily able to hide it again. 

 

 

_'Adorable.'_

 

 

"I-just because Father said that I could stay here tonight doesn't mean _I_ want to st-stay the n-night...here..." Damian stuttered, trying to keep his composure that was most _certainly_ slipping.

 

 

 

Tim gave him a knowing look, smiling to himself. It didn't take a genius _~~(like himself)~~_ to realize that the current Robin was crushing **_~~(hard)~~_** on him. The boy was _very_ bad at hiding it, and ~~_(if Tim told him)_~~ he would be happy to know it wasn't one-sided. 

 

 

 

Tim walked over to him, slowly, teasingly as Damian stared, face beginning to light up again as he watched the _swing_ of those _hips_. "D-Drake..." He begins, backing up a bit before almost, _almost_ tripping on his cape in slight shock. "W-what're you planning?" 

 

 

 

Tim hums. _"Planning?"_ He laughs a bit, hands crossed behind his back as he fully backs Damian into a corner, one for which he cannot _escape_. "I'm not planning anything, _babybat_." That made the other boy shiver at the nickname.

 

 

 

"I-" Tim hummed again, waiting for him to answer as he leaned in. "I have to go." Then, Damian pushed past him a full force, going for the window and leaping out of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm serious, _Todd_." Damian shouted, trying to get his voice an octave higher than the music in the background added with the shouts and yells from other drunken people around them in the bar. "Drake is acting _insufferable_!" Todd raised an eyebrow as he drank from his cup.

 

 

 

"More so than usual? And what's the surprise there?" He asked, rolling his eyes a bit as he set his cup down on the counter. "I mean, Tim was _always_ kind of a creep if you think about it. He basically stalked me and B when _I_ was still in those green panties." He snorted, the memory's sculpted into his mind.

 

 

 

Damian jerked his head to the man, eyes seething red. "NO! Drake is being a-a" He threw his arms up in the air, growling under his breath. "There's _no_ _word_ created by _man-kind_ that can have me tell you just how-how udderly  _atrocious_ he's being!" Todd then laughed.

 

 

 

"Y'know what I always will love about you kid?" He brought his hand over and ruffled Damian's hair. "That you talk with such big words."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Damian: 16   Tim: 18**

Damian had outgrown Tim when he hit fifteen. 

 

 

 

It wasn't that much of a surprise too anyone considering he got his father's height. But when he had a few more inches on Tim, the older boy was more or less, _freaking out_. Mainly because Damian would never let him forget it ~~_(the rest of the family wouldn't either)_~~.

 

 

 

 _"Aww!!"_ Dick shouted as Tim began whining over the fact that Damian was _still_ taller than him. "Lil' O' Timmy's the smallest birdy now!" 

 

 

 

"Yes Dick, I _know_. Now _quit talking about it._ " He growled, trying to shove Dick away with his hand that was _not_ holding his coffee mug. "I _swear_ Dick if you make me drop this mug I will _kill you_." 

 

 

 

The older male just laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "So~" he drew out. "Me and Dami were wondering if you wanted to come back to my apartment and, y'know, _hang out?"_ Tim sighed, taking another sip from his cup.

 

 

 

"And when is this happening?" Dick beamed.

 

 

 

"Tonight! 11pm! Dami's picking the movie." Tim sighed once more.

 

 

 

_"Fine."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The movie Damian had picked was 'How To Train Your Dragon 2', not that _anyone_ was complaining, the movie was _awesome_ , and one of Tim's favorites ~~_(he hadn't seen it in awhile though)_~~. Damian seemed interested in it, even though he had never seen it. 

 

 

 

The movie soon ended though. Dick had gave them a few quick hugs and said goodbye, leaving Tim and Damian alone outside his apartment waiting for Alfred to come and pick them up.

 

 

 

Damian was scrolling on his phone while Tim, he was squirming where he _stood_. The current Robin sure had grown a bit, his jade green eye's brighter and more full of _life_ , as was the rest of him with his caramel skin, the highlights in his black hair shone brightly in the night.

 

 

 

Damian must've noticed Tim staring. He cleared his throat, making him jump a bit. The younger smirked. "Something wrong, _Drake?"_

 

 

 

_'That little sh-'_

 

 

 

_'HONK! HONK!'_

 

 

The two looked up to find Alfred had parked the car in front of them. They got in and sat down in different seats, Tim sitting as far away from Damian as _possible_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Damian: 20   Tim: 22**

_The little shit knew_ _what he was doing._ Damian _knew_ how handsome he was, and what it did to Tim. It didn't help that the boy _constantly_ got in his personal space, boxed him in a corner, or just _talked_ in that _seductive voice every second of his goddamn life._ Just like now.

 

 

Red Robin jumped out of the way as more bullets shot out at him, one almost grazing his side. He then ducked behind a pile of boxes, getting his batarangs ready. Then, he shot up and threw them, three hitting a couple of targets, but he missed one.

 

 

The man shot at him. But before the bullet could hit him, Robin jumped in the way, knocking both of them to the ground. They both panted as more shots fired, but they soon stopped as a scream came from him. 

 

 

_'Thank you, Hood.'_

 

 

But Robin wouldn't get off him. "What the _hell_ was that?" Damian panted, ripping both of their masks off as he made sure no one else was near. Tim's bright blue eye's stared into the other boy's jade green one's. 

 

 

"I was just-" Damian leaned in, making Tim stop. "What're you-"

 

 

"Tell me to stop." The older teen froze as he realized the current Robin's lips had gotten _closer_. And yet, Tim didn't know what came over him as he wrapped his arms around Damian's Robin hoodie.

 

 

"Don't stop." He breathed, then having the air sucked out of him as Damian grabbed him by his suit and brought their mouths together roughly. He felt the younger smile, giving Tim access to the inside of his mouth, making Damian moan. 

 

 

"If you two are done yet?" The two jerked away from each other, looking up to find Jason standing their, probably smirking behind the helmet. 

 

 

Damian rolled his eyes, grabbing Tim by the waist and pulling out his grappling hook, flying away towards the older boy's apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He practically _kicked_ Tim's door open, kicking it shut as well as locking it. He then grabbed him by the waist, hauling him towards the wall, pinning him there as the two kissed.

 

 

Damian's hands found Tim's ass, squeezing, earning a gasp, allowing access to the inside of his mouth once more. Meanwhile, Tim was squirming and moaning around him, only the taller boy to ground him.

 

 

They parted for a moment, Damian getting a few words in. "You" kiss. "you've been waiting for this" kiss. "haven't you?" kiss. squirm. "Always used to" kiss. "tease me when we were" kiss. squirm. "younger." kiss.

 

 

Damian chuckled as he watched Tim try to find purchase on his shoulder's, gripping his Robin hoodie as he his head slammed against the wall as the younger bit his neck, giving him love-bites. "I've noticed you staring at me, _Timothy_." He began, making the older shudder at the nickname, making Damian smirk. "Did you think _I_   _wouldn't_ notice?" 

 

 

Tim shook his head while gasping, his fists clenching around the piece of the Robin suit. "D-didn't t-think you _w-would."_ Damian hummed, still nipping at his neck, chuckling once more.

 

 

 _"Naughty boy."_ Damian began as Tim gasped once more. "It's funny too think you were the one making the move's first. But look at you now, all squirming just underneath my _gaze_. No wonder Grandfather took such a liking to you."

 

 

Tim laughed a bit. "R-run's in the f-family I guess." The younger smiled at that. But then, the older started to get impatient. "Come _on, Dami._ Can't keep someone waiting that long." 

 

 

Damian mumbled something under his breath, Tim couldn't hear, but the next thing he knew, his suit was being ripped off and thrown to somewhere in his apartment as they both crashed into Tim's bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the night was a blur in the morning. Damian woke up first. Getting some clothes on he walked out of the bedroom, careful not to disturb Tim, and into the kitchen. He wasn't a good of a cook as Jason and Alfred, but he was taught by them how to make _some_ things.

 

 

He took out his phone, texting Jason. _'What's Tim's favorite meal for breakfast?'_ About a minute later, he got a reply.

 

 

Todd: _'No way!! You two actually fucked didn't you?! Is that why your over there!?'_

 

 

Damian: _'Yes, now what is his favorite meal for breakfast? Do you know?'_

 

 

Todd: _'It's pancakes.'_

 

 

Damian: _'Thank you.'_

 

 

Todd: _'....but did you two fuck?'_

 

 

Damian grumbled under his breath but replied.

 

 

Damian: _'yes Todd. I thought I made that clear.'_

 

 

Todd: **'Invited Grayson to join the chat'**

 

 

Grayson: _'Jason what the hell'_

 

 

Todd: _'Damian and Tim  knocked each other up.'_

 

 

Damian watched impatiently, waiting for Dick to reply. It took about 30 seconds before he _did_ get one.

 

 

Grayson: _'WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!'_

 

 

Damian rolled his eyes. Of course he would over react.

 

 

Todd: _'YEAH! Man, I knew he took more after me!'_

 

 

Grayson: _'what the hell does that mean?'_

 

 

Todd: _'shit I forgot to ask. Who topped and who bottomed?'_

 

 

Grayson: _'JASON!'_

 

 

Todd: 'WHAT?! I just want to know!!'

 

 

Damian: _'I...I topped and Timothy bottomed.'_

 

 

Todd: _'I KNEW IT! (also I'm laughing my ass off back here at my place)'_

 

 

Grayson: **'Invited Father to join the chat'**

 

 

Father: _'Why are we all screaming?'_

 

 

Todd: _'YOUR SON JUST KNOCKED YOUR OTHER SON UP. ALSO DICK, WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVITE HIM??'_

 

 

Father: _'which one?'_

 

 

Grayson: _'wat'_

 

 

Father: _'Which son's?'_

 

 

Todd: _'i'm internally screaming. okay. Damian. yea. know him? Damian and Tim knocked each other up. And guess what. Damian topped and lil' baby bird bottomed.'_

 

 

Damian wanted to kill someone at that moment.

 

 

Damian: _'WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!?!!?!?'_

 

 

Father: _'Damian, first off. Congrats I suppose. Second, please don't cuss. And third, where are you?'_

 

 

Grayson: _'so you let my babybat have sex but you don't let him cuss????'_

 

 

Damian: _'father, I am at Timothy's right now.'_

 

 

Father: _'i see. Well at least tell me you used protection.'_

 

 

Grayson: _'why are u ignoring me?'_

 

 

Damian: _'yes father. now can I please make Timothy these pancakes?'_

 

 

Father: _'yes.'_

 

 

Damian: _'Thank you.'_

 

 

Damian: **Has Left The Chat**

 

 

Damian sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he started the oven. "Dami..?" He turned around, finding Tim in the doorway with one of Damian's shirts that was- _waaaaay_ to big for him. It was falling off his shoulder. 

 

 

Damian just stood and stared. He was...he looked so-so _cute_. He couldn't believe he had just used that word. "Timothy. Did-did i wake you?" Tim smiled sleepily and shook his head, walking over to him, grabbing him by the waist and let their lips connect in another heated kiss.

 

 

"I-I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to kissing you." Tim raised an eyebrow, smirking at Damian's words.

 

 

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" Damian smirked right back, gripping his hips. 

 

 

"Of course Beloved. After all, your _mine_ now." Tim chuckled, kissing Damian once more.

"Well, I can't argue with _that_."

  


End file.
